Battery cells have been developed to supply electrical power to devices. A problem associated with the battery cells, however, is that the battery cells can generate heat which can degrade the battery cells over time. Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for a battery cell assembly that reduces and/or minimizes the foregoing deficiency.